marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
William Russo (Earth-616)
; Billy the Beaut ; Jigsaw Punisher | Identity = Public | Affiliation = ; formerly the , , | Relatives = Henry Russo (son) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York formerly The Raft | Gender = Male | Height = 6' 2" | Weight = 250 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Facial Scars that almost resemble a "jigsaw" puzzle | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Criminal | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Len Wein; Ross Andru | First = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 161 | Death = Punisher: In the Blood Vol 1 5 | HistoryText = Early Life Billy Russo was a brutal assassin for the Maggia crime family, nicknamed "the Beaut" because of his good looks. He was also a favorite assassin for the Costa crime family. The Punisher After the execution-style killings that inadvertently led to the deaths of Frank Castle's family, Russo was hired by Bruno Costa to assassinate another assassin who had failed to kill Frank Castle as well. Russo killed all of his targets but Castle, who narrowly avoided death in an explosion. Hours later, Castle returned and tracked down Russo to one of the Maggia's nightclubs. Several criminals were killed, and Russo was thrown through a glass pane head-first. Somehow, he survived with his face torn to shreds; surgeons stitched it back together like a jigsaw puzzle . Jigsaw Taking advantage of his now hideous visage, the formerly handsome gangster took on the identity of Jigsaw, and initially attempted to frame the Punisher for murder. However, the plan failed due to the intervention of Spider-Man and Nightcrawler; Spider-Man witnessed one of Jigsaw's murders and one of his victims was an old friend of Nightcrawler. Facing Spider-Man Again Jigsaw had been lying low due to Spider-Man which began to annoy his men. Under their pressure her agreed to plan a heist. They attacked a boat and demanded that everyone turn over their possessions. Unlucky for them Peter Parker was on the boat and had time to slip away to became Spider-Man and defeated the crooks, but Jigsaw managed to take Liz Allen and Harry Osborn hostage. Not wishing his friends to be killed by Jigsaw, Spider-Man lets them leave, but not before he can tag Harry with a Spider-Tracer. Spider-Man went on the hunt of Jigsaw Putting the crook into a state of fear during his pursuit. When Jigsaw finally gets a bead on Spider-Man with his gun, Spider-Man calls his bluff and the criminal finds that he cannot bring himself to shoot Spider-Man, and he is easily tied up for the police. Trust Jigsaw was behind a plan to drug the Punisher, causing his enemy to behave erratically and attack any criminals, even for things as minor as littering. The Punisher confronted and beat him, and later stopped Jigsaw from escaping in a prison riot. Later on in the series, Jigsaw was brainwashed by the Trust into serving as a new member of a Punisher-style assassination squad. He managed to remember who he was after encountering Castle once again, and he attacked the Punisher, but was once again beaten. Endless War Jigsaw became involved with a demon worshiper he referred to as 'the Rev'. Based on small healing demonstrations, the Rev convinced Jigsaw to work for him in exchange for healing his face. Jigsaw followed the man on a home invasion/murder spree, and then killed several cops on the way out. This incident warmed him to the concept of worshiping Lucifer. Jigsaw was a persistent foe of the Punisher's for years. While he still worked as an assassin for criminal organizations, his pursuit of the Punisher was relentless, as Jigsaw saw Castle's assassination as an unfinished job. The deranged gangster's vendetta once took a bizarre turn when the Punisher faked his death by appearing to be executed in prison. Furious with rage, Jigsaw briefly became a new Punisher, getting revenge on Castle's apparent killers for denying him the kill he believed to be rightfully his. Hell's Kitchen Daredevil and the Black Widow took down Jigsaw. Mistaking him for the wrong kind of Kingpin, Jigsaw makes bail and comes to ask Matt if he can have permission to run crime in Hell's Kitchen. Jigsaw and his men came to Matt again and he cannot become Daredevil in time. Rather than prove completely that he is DD, Matt has to let the police and the Widow break up a home invasion of the Murdock residence by Jigsaw. The Raft He was imprisoned on the maximum security prison known as the Rafta floating prison for supervillains and other high-risk criminals. He was one of the many inmates trying to break out, Jigsaw was among those who were stopped by the New Avengers. Hood's Gang Jigsaw was hired by the Hood to take advantage of the split in the superhero community caused by the Superhuman Registration Act. Now part of the Hood's Gang They battled the Skrulls during their Secret Invasion of Earth. He was with the the when they took on the New Avengers and Dark Avengers. He was with the gang when they were attacked by the Punisher. Jigsaw hired the Wrecking Crew in order to kill the Punisher when he was transferred to the Raft by G.W. Bridge. They were promised to get $50,000,000 if successful. However they were all defeated by the Punisher as he received help from the Rhino who was was sent by Stuart Clarke. The Punisher used Wrecker's Crowbar in order to finish off Thunderball. Death When he tried to kill his son, Punisher acted. After an explosion, Jigsaw was let fall by Henry to the flames, if he really died is unknown. | Powers = | Abilities = * Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Billy has shown advanced combat skills on par with those of the Punisher and Daredevil, and is one of the best street-fighters in the world. * Marksman and Weapons Expert: Jigsaw is incredibly skilled in the use of various forms of firearms, bladed weapons, and explosives. * Superior Strategist: Jigsaw is a highly efficient criminal strategist and organizer who is proficient in manipulating both his enemies and allies alike to achieve his goals. | Strength = Exceptionally strong for a human. | Weaknesses = * Scarred Face: Panes of glass, for which Jigsaw has a personal phobia for after his disfiguring accident. | Equipment = When fighting enemies more powerful than he is, Jigsaw dons a strength-enhancing titanium-steel exoskeleton that contains an arsenal of guns and explosives , as well as sharp adamantium wrist blades. | Transportation = Various motor vehicles and yachts. | Weapons = Various guns, knives, bombs and practically anything he can get his hands on. | Notes = * Has led small armies of criminals on several occasions at his command. | Trivia = * Jigsaw is unique in that he is one of the Punisher's few recurring foes, as the Punisher tended to use lethal force on his adversaries. Why Jigsaw is continually spared and imprisoned is unknown; it seems to be due to Jigsaw being the most notable Punisher villain who is more of a traditional comic book character, instead of the more naturalistically portrayed villains the Punisher usually faces (mainly it is due to the writers not wanting him to be killed). | Marvel = | Wikipedia = http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jigsaw_%28Marvel_Comics%29 | Links = }} Category:Phobias Category:Armor Users Category:Crimelords Category:Mobsters Category:Humans Category:Strategist Category:Scarred